Your secret love
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: It's a Lathan story Plain and simple...I think
1. Chapter 1

Nathan had a dark secret…he was in love with his brother…I mean who could blame him?

Luke's fucking hot…

Ever since he got his emancipated papers…he wanted to figure out a way to talk to Luke…brother to brother without worrying about his reaction…

Nathan was walking around in his place topless wondering

He grabbed the cordless phone then dialed Skills's number

"Skills…yeah listen…I got a problem…each night I find myself with Haley and some other person and I'm forced to choose…"

Nathan hit the speaker as he heard

_"Are you sitting down?"_

"I am now." Nathan replied

_"Put your hands on your knees and close your eyes…then concentrate on your breathing…now…Imagine Haley and the other person…"_

Nathan's mind put up an image of Luke topless and sweaty then Haley

"Got it." Nathan replied

_"Now…I'm going to ask you a series of questions…don't tell me your answers…keep it to yourself…Who do you see yourself with each morning?"_

'Luke.' He stated mentally

_"Who do you wish your first time was with?"_

Nathan's mouth curled up in a grin as he thought 'DEFINITELY Lucas'

_"Who do you have hot passionate wet dreams over? Who gets you so hard and horny to the point you want to fuck that person senseless and release all the sexual frustration that person gives you?"_

Nathan had stood up and slid down his pants to his boxers while pulling out his rock hard ten inch fat cock and softly started to stroke it Imagining Luke was there blowing him and looking up at him

_"Now…Imagine that person blowing you…it's just you and that person at your place…no one interrupting…the ringer on all the phones jacked down to low…both cell phones turned off or the batteries removed depending on the horniness…I can wait." _Skills replied

Nathan kept jacking off imagining Luke blowing him

He so forgot Skills was on the line hearing him moan

Riverside Court

Skills is sitting on the bleachers leaning back and listening in hearing Nathan moan and softly groan out a yes and whisper it out

Skills grinned

'Always the best way' he thought

Skills kept listening for nearly an hour when Nathan was soon moaning loudly and groaning

Nathan was moaning and groaning as his hand went faster

He took off his shirt and threw it then he kept moaning and he had a FIERCE orgasm as he yelled out "GOD LUKE!!! TAKE IT!!"

Boy did he shoot a huge load onto his body…He watched his cock shoot out his load and gasped heavy from the forcefulness

When Nathan finished he swiped up some of his load

_"I take it we have our answer?"_

Nathan's eyes went wide as he looked at the phone

_"Nathan…__don't__ worry man…You my boy…I'm definitely dating Bevin but I can help you out in the romance…"_

"Skills? Who did you used to date?" Nathan asked

_"Your boy __Xander__…we split on good terms and remained best friends…he understood that I wanted a girl…he wasn't pissed about it…it was like he knew and accepted it."_ Skills replied

Nathan nodded

"Look Skills…get your ass over here…I'm about to lay on you exactly how long I've been having these dreams…"

He heard Skills chuckle while hanging up

Nathan continued to lick up his creamy load

"Better than last time." He chuckled and kept it up then when he finished he stroked his cock and shot more out…fortunately that load landed into his mouth…

He was enjoying it as he put his cock back into his boxers then went to the door


	2. Chapter 2

He opened it to see Skills's Navigator pull up

Skills came in and closed the door

"I can't believe he let you keep the Navigator!" Nathan replied as Skills smiled

"It was a Christmas gift and he knew I'd love it." Skills replied as they sat down on the couch

Skills looked at Nathan

He lightly slapped Nathan's right thigh

Skills knew from experience to let Nathan control it…forcing or edging him on was not going to help.

Ten minutes later

"It started during the hazing…when we had him thinking we was going to take turns on his virgin ass…that night I shot the biggest load of my life and it left me breathless, and panting wanting more…each night…it kept growing intense and orgasmic…Each time in the Locker room I wanted to just tongue kiss him in front of all of you then make love to him there not caring what you guys thought…but then I'd have to worry about my dad…and Lucas's mom's reaction…I don't even know if he is…(Nathan moves and lies his head down on Skill's lap) Each time it kills me not telling him…I want him so bad…I don't care what anyone else thinks…it's not one damn person's business…except yours mine and his mom…each time I'm with Haley…I had to think of Lucas instead of Haley…while I was fucking with Haley's sister, Brooke and Peyton I wasn't happy…but with Lucas…I see myself finding true happiness and a relationship I know will work." Nathan replied as Skills looked down

"Nate…You're scared to tell him aren't you?" Skills

asked

Nathan nodded after a few minutes

"Dawg…let me okay…if you're getting hard over Luke again can you like hold off on that…and be at Riverside court in an hour?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was on his back lying on his bed…

He remembered the time the team went to a strip club and were getting lap dances from the male strippers…Luke loved it a lot as he got rock hard and leaking…

'I've always had a suspicion that I'm gay… but falling in love with Nathan?' Luke thought

He felt his cock twitch at the mention of Nathan's name

He thought about Brooke and he felt himself get soft

Lucas then sat up as he sighed

Luke's Razr chirped as he grabbed it and flipped it open to see a message from Skills

Riverside court one hour…we need to talk.

Skills

Lucas looked at the time and saw he'd barely get there on time if he left now

Luke grabbed a set of keys as he walked out then he wrote down a note for his mother and put it on the fridge

He walked out and got on a bike then after he mounted it he started it up, pulled up the brake, got it in gear then rode it to the court

When he got there he saw Nathan there as he stopped next to him

Nathan smirked then when he saw Luke take his helmet off he couldn't control his body

Nathan got rock hard as Luke saw

"Whoa." Luke replied shocked

Karen walked into the kitchen as she saw the note

She looked at it

_Mom…_

_I've realized that I've been hiding it for years…_

_I don't want you to be mad at me or pissed…but I know that I'm risking you disowning me or never talking to me again…_

_I'm gay…yeah you read right…I didn't mean to Hurt Brooke…and when I get comfortable and ready to tell Brooke…yeah…I know…Whine, cry, scream, and claw my eyes out…or she'll accept it_

_Right now I'm out…I'll make it real simple…call my cell if you accept it…if not…don't call._

_Lucas_


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan and Lucas were there

"Something you want to tell me?" Lucas asked as Nathan sighed

"Where's Skills?" Lucas asked

"He set us up." Nathan whispered

"How?" Lucas asked confused while he frowned

"I'm gay…and in love with you Luke." Nathan whispered

Luke was speechless

"Luke?" Nathan asked

Luke recognized some of the warning signs of freaking out as he put the brake on then got off of his bike

He pulled Nathan into his arms and held him while saying

"Same here…I just didn't know how to admit it to myself…or tell you." Lucas whispered

Nathan smiled "Xander got it for you?" Luke heard as he nodded

Luke pulled back as he put his hand on the right side of Nathan's face

"Nate…it'll be okay…I'm waiting on my mom to call."

Nathan frowned

"You told your mom and then said if she accepted to call your cell if not don't bother?" Nathan asked as Luke nodded

"Pretty much." Lucas replied

"I'm kinda glad I walked from my place." Nathan replied as Luke grinned

"Wanna ride?" Lucas asked as Nathan smiled

"Yeah…I'll save the question till we're at my place." Nathan stated as Luke got on then Nathan

Luke started it up as Skills was watching a few feet away

He grinned as he saw them riding off

'Yes!!' Skills thought

Karen was in sheer shock…to the point she didn't even hear Brooke walking in and finding her in the kitchen

Karen was shaken out of her zone out when she heard a gasp

She looked to see Brooke reading Lucas's note as she got up and yanked it

Brooke looked at her

"When did he come to realize this?" Brooke asked softly

"I…I don't know…I haven't seen him all day…" Karen replied

Two hours later Nathan and Luke pulled up at Xander's house as they got off and went in

Luke pulled out a set of keys

"Where is he?"

"Paris…" Luke replied as he unlocked the door then entered the lock code

Nathan closed the door

"He won't mind?" Nathan asked unsure

Lucas smiled

"Nah." Lucas replied

They made their way to the kitchen that had an island counter: Viking all induction ceramic countertop that was embedded into the Island counter… the 48" sealed burner dual fuel range commercial stove with two ovens then he noticed the addition 12" wide griddle and 12" gas char-gill…The countertop was in stainless steel…as was the stove…Then he saw the double door fridge/freezer with icemaker and water attachment in the freezer door. He turned his head and saw that the couch was in an "L" pattern so it made it look like there was two when it was really one…then he barely noticed the floor was most likely Brazilian cherry…The fridge was up against the wall and above it was a fan with three blades but it wasn't on.

There were chairs that were at the Island counter

Then he barely noted the Plasma wall screen that was sitting on a stand capable of holding it

Nathan sat down on one of the Bar stools as Luke walked closer to him then put his hands on Nathan's legs and moved them more so he could stand between them

"What about Dan?" Lucas asked

"We don't have to worry about him…" Nathan replied

Nathan then put his hand on the side of Lucas's face

"Can…can I kiss you?" Nathan asked softly

Luke smiled then grabbed Nathan's shirt as he pulled him into a soft kiss

Nathan was startled at how bold Lucas was but then he dismissed it and moaned as he was enjoying it immensely then he decided to let it move into a Tongue kiss

His mind was so enjoying it…finally getting to kiss his brother… it was beautiful for them…Nathan finally getting what he wanted…what he desired for years

He remembered hearing the saying "Do you want some coffee?" and then hearing "Every second of every day."

He had his own counter 'How badly do I want to see Luke naked? Every second of every year'

Feeling Lucas's delicate lips were like…Velvet, silk, satin and Mink combined…he didn't want to let go of Luke's lips…and Nathan gathered neither did Lucas…

You know how they say cloud nine's so great…but for Lucas and Nathan at that moment was like doing a 30 G burn for a lifetime…their hearts were racing…they were so feeling the effects…it was if they were getting too heavy gravity wise…as if they were going to implode if they broke away from the intense kiss they were giving each other…

But…there was this tiny little problem:

It's called "Air"

So they reluctantly pulled away and took deep breaths…They were looking at each other as their eyes locked staring at each other… Nathan then grabbed Luke by his waist and lifted him up while he felt Luke's legs go around his waist

They were making a dual trail of clothes as they went upstairs

Nathan was holding Luke who had his legs wrapped around Nathan's waist

They got to the first spare bedroom and fell onto the bed that was there

By that time they were completely topless…then they tossed the rest of their clothes off

"We're moving in with him." Nathan whispered as Luke grinned

"He won't mind." Lucas replied


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan looked up as he was still unsure but he watched the play of Luke's muscles. Some of Nathan's tension seemed to ebb away. Luke was so relaxed as he softly moaned when Nathan found a new hot spot.Nathan WANTED to do this but the only one putting pressure on him was himself. He took a breath and all the tension in his body went away He smile softly as he saw the passion in Luke's eyes as he crouched down"Nathan….please" Luke half moaned and panted at the same timeNathan looked at Luke while never stopping his ministrations.Luke had raised himself to see Nathan. And he had to hold back the orgasm he felt buildingNathan knew he had tortured Luke enough as he had a boost to his confidence.He took Luke slowly into his mouth as he blew softly on the tip of Luke's cock making him shiver before allowing the tip of his tongue to brush against the swollen head, and lick away the precum that was streaming out"Nathan." Luke moaned out Nathan smiled as he heard Luke moan out his first name and not his nickname then he took Luke into his mouthLuke came close as he saw his cock sliding in and out of Nathan's mouth making him moan every time then Nathan raked his teeth lightly over Luke and he heard a Strangled scream from Luke'Oh yeah' He thought 'We definitely love the same things.' Nathan looked up while blowing Luke and their eyes met againNathan's desire was too much for Luke as his body tightened fiercely and erupted while he came screaming Nathan had sensed the change in Luke as he pulled back slightly as he felt Luke's entire body tense up while he shot his loadNathan swallowed greedily not wanting to waste a singe drop

Nathan pulled a sweaty Luke into his arms as he kissed Luke's sweaty forehead while holding his still shaking body. Luke pulled him closer as he was unable to speak due to his erratic breathing and Disappearing Voice after that Mind blowing Orgasm.They lay entwined together as they recovered in each others arms, finding comfort and solace in the embrace. Neither spoke; content in the comfortable silence, but they did not need words to convey their feelings. Even as they lay there their hands wondered, slowly meandering over each others bodies, mapping them for future reference. Gentle hands moved across chests, along thighs and up and down spines; discovering all the sensitive points and reveling in the responses they received.Even as their hands discovered the physical, their minds completed the mental connection, as they stared into each others eyes, never breaking eye contact as they watched each other in the moonlight. They needed no words, their every emotion was visible in their expressions, and each could see the same depth of emotion reflected in the face of the other.Here, in this place of serenity and bliss, time had no meaning for these two lovers. Everything else faded, to them the only thing that existed was each others touch, the warmth rising from their skin, and the knowledge that they had finally found the one thing they had been searching for their entire lives, a complete, all encompassing, unconditional love.Their hands became more active, beginning to actively search out those newly discovered hot spots, as they wordlessly assented to move their love up to the next level.Each felt the others passion for each other grow…and now, with all the tension and worries melted away, they were free to please each other as each committed to the other fully.The passion continued to build, hands never stopping, kisses never ending, as their desire increased. Eventually Nathan rolled onto his back, pulling Luke on top of him, whilst never breaking the kiss. Here, in this position, their cocks were trapped between them, and they both moaned as they felt the increase in pressure. Nathan began to move his pelvis, rubbing both their cocks in the process, increasing the friction.Luke broke their kiss as a low, throaty moan escaped from deep within, and he stared down at Nathan. Nathan stared right back at him, a reassuring smile on his lips. He wanted this, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. He needed Luke now, the sooner the better.An unsure look flittered across Luke's face. He knew what to do, in theory anyway, but he didn't know how he was going to do this without hurting Nathan in the process. He needed some lube, something to make this a little easier. To his surprise Nathan read his mind as he reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, removing a small tube of lube and handing it to Luke. Luke looked at the tube in his hand, and then back at Nathan, a question in his eyes. Nathan merely smiled and shrugged before pulling Luke down for a soft kiss.When they broke for air, Luke began to move down Nathan's body, kissing and gently nipping at the soft skin as he placed himself between Nathan's legs. Luke gave Nathan's cock a quick lick, unable to resist the pre-cum that was beginning to gather there, before moving on to his destination.Nathan drew his knees up in an attempt to give Luke better access, and was rewarded with the feeling of Luke's warm breath on his virgin hole. Luke wasn't entirely satisfied by the position, so Luke reached over and took one of the pillows from the top of the bed, before gently lifting Nathan's hips and sliding the pillow underneath them.Satisfied he retook his position between Nathan's thighs, and began to kiss his way down Nathan's left thigh. As he got nearer to the crease of Nathan's thigh and hip, he began to lick and suck, and felt Nathan start to squirm. He had discovered this to be one of his most sensitive spots earlier, and he took pleasure in the moans that spilled from Nathan's lips in response to his teasing. By the time he had worked his way down the other leg, until they were both ready to move on.Nathan shivered in anticipation as he heard Luke opening the cap of the Bottle of Warming Lube and Massage oilNathan's whole body clenched momentarily at the invasion He grabbed Luke's hand and held it there so Luke moved to be on his knees to let him see Nathan's face"It's okay…" Nathan whispered as Luke smiled then Nathan started moaning as he felt the lube warming up his hole as he moaned more while feeling Luke finger fuck him"Luke…" Moaned Nathan low, Breathy with a thick amount of needNathan smiled as he felt Luke push forward then Nathan's eyes scrunched up and a soft cry left his lips as the head of Luke's cock penetrated inside making Luke freeze…unwilling to cause more pain to Nathan. A moment later Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Luke nodding slightly and urging him to go onLuke resumed pushing going more softly now until he was fully inside.

Luke closed his eyes reveling in the tight heat that was encompassing him. He never felt anything like it in his life. It was amazing and he forced himself to stay still as he held back his orgasm. He nearly came as he entered with the sensation of Nathan's tight walls squeezing him but he managed to hold it. He needed this pause as much as Nathan did. It gave them both a chance to adjust to the new feelings and sensations before they went any further.Nathan bit back a scream as he felt Luke enter him and every moment following made him feel like he was being torn in two. He never thought anything could hurt so much. He managed to swallow his cries not wanting to upset Luke but God he wanted to cry. He was so beyond relief when Luke stopped as it allowed him time to breathe as he took deep calming breaths to steady himself before opening his eyes to see his boyfriend fighting for control.Two minutes after the pain left Nathan started to feel the fullness along with a throb. Beneath that he felt Luke's love and his pleasure and it left him wanting more but Luke refused to move until Nathan let him know that he was readyLuke felt Nathan's feet pushing him as he noddedIf Luke thought it was good before then now it's nirvana. Nathan's walls spasmed around him as he gently pulled out before pushing back in. He started off slowly, gently. He could clearly see his boyfriend in pain still but then he moaned as his pleasure increased as Luke continued.Nathan shifted his legs so that they were around his waist."God, …do that again." Nathan begged holding him tighter and rocking against him increasing the pleasure as Luke lowered himself onto Nathan allowing him to push harder and faster knowing without being told that it's what Nathan wanted.Their mouths were in battle as were their tongues in each others mouths. Nathan soon found himself being stimulated and enjoying a delicious pressure.He unconsciously clenched around Luke squeezing Luke more…It took two hours as Luke knew it"Nathan…I can't hold it…I can't…I'm gonna cum…Cum with me…now…now!!!" moaned Luke before he buried his cock deep into Nathan ramming into his prostate as he felt Luke's cum shoot out inside him. Nathan moaned loudly as he came at the same time. Luke pulled out of Nathan then collapsed on top of him as they fell into a deep sleep

Nathan woke up at three in the morning and was momentarily disoriented as Luke moved in his arms and pulled him closer. Then his mind showed him the memories. Then he smiled while holding onto Luke more. Nathan would worry about the others knowing and their reaction later…they weren't important at that moment.Then Luke woke up as he looked into Nathan's eyes but each one knew that they couldn't turn back now. They were in love and together…that's all that mattered to them.Luke sensed that Nathan was more afraid and scared of losing him than he was of everyone else's opinions. Luke smiled as he realized that Luke was the only person that mattered as his resolve stiffened."I love you…Always have…always will…Together forever…No regrets" replied Nathan"Forever…No Regrets." Luke breathed softly before they started to gently kiss one another the kiss became deeper and more passionate as they allowed the depth of their feelings for each other is shown. Hands began to wonder again as their passion re-ignited in an instant.Luke felt Nathan's hand move to the curve of his ass then slid it down further resting in one of Luke's cheeks as he cupped and gently squeezed it then Nathan's other hand joined him. Another moan fell from Luke's lips as he felt Nathan's fingers pull his perfect cheeks and search out his Virgin hole. Luke felt Nathan teasing and rubbing it Nathan knew damn well that Luke wanted more needed more. He needed to feel what Nathan had felt before. Needed to know what it felt like…to allow yourself to be invaded and to give his virginity to Nathan and he needed it now"Nathan…please." Luke whispered so softly Nathan eased Luke onto his back then used the pillow so it was underneath his Hips and Nathan between his thighs.Nathan grabbed the bottle of lube as he smiled "Damn Luke…you're fucking beautiful…you have no idea how sexy you are lying there like that.""…Nathan…Take me…Make me yours." Luke moaned out Nathan smiled as Luke arched when he felt Nathan's warm tongue on his hole"Nathan!!!" Luke screamed Nathan kept quiet as he pulled his hips back down so he could continue Nathan felt Luke's hands in his hair ball into fists as He pulled Nathan up to him as he came willingly and Luke pulled him into a brutal kiss full of lust and want. He could taste himself on Nathan's tongue and he got turned on moreNathan knew that Luke was ready as he lubed up his hard cock "Do it." Replied Luke softlyNathan smiled as he ran his hands down Luke's arms entwining their fingers in a Lover's knot. He looked down at their joined hands then back at Luke's face he leaned down and kissed softly"I love you." He whispered then he pushed.Luke bit his lip as he tried not to scream 'How the fuck did he do this?' he thought as Nathan was wondering the same thing as he struggled to stop. He wanted this to last. He needed time so he slowed down He pushed gently only allowing a small amount to Penetrate at a time; then he stopped and allowed Luke to adjust before pushing again.Nathan knew Luke was tight…He didn't think that he was THIS tight. Nathan kept it up slowly until he was finally fully inside Luke's tight entrance.It felt amazing and he could feel Luke's tight walls contracting around him"You okay?"Luke couldn't find his voice so he nodded shakily"Give it a minute…It'll hurt less. I won't move until you tell me." Nathan replied"Shut up and kiss me." Luke replied as Nathan was happy to oblige Few minutes later Nathan felt Luke's hips beginning to move against him. Nathan began to move his hips slowly only making fractions till he built his rhythm till he was moving more fully inside of LukeLuke broke the kiss and moaned when the Pleasure overrode the pain and he begin to push back against Nathan increasing their pleasure as they moved together now,Nathan plunged deeper trying to find and excite Luke's prostate…he knew how good it felt and he wanted Luke to feel it He pulled out and pushed in again and felt his cock push against something Luke arched up off the bed moaning loudly confirmed it. Nathan smiled as he continued with purpose stroking Luke's prostate with every stroke…Nathan kept it up then Luke was forced to break the kiss to scream Nathan's name It had never been so good so new and Nathan knew it He moaned out Luke's name and hoped to bring him with NathanThen Luke pushed against him hard as Nathan went deeper in Luke than he had before as they screamed out each others names as they came while riding the Waves of their orgasmic HighFor a long time the only sound in the apartment was their harsh breathing as they each tried to calm down from their beyond amazing climaxes. Their bodies were still shaking with aftershocks causing Nathan to moan softly as Luke's walls continued to spasm around Nathan's now flaccid cock…they regained control of their breathing yet neither moved.Nathan realized that he was sated after the most amazing night of lovemaking in his live. He smiled as he realized that's what they did. This was something more beautiful… It felt like their souls had merged and become one, their hearts had changed and begun to beat the same rhythm, and something within them had shifted and changed, making them complete. It was as if they had each left a piece of their soul with the other, trusting them to guard it and keep it safe from harm, and Nathan knew as long as they did they would always have this sense of peace and contentmentNathan started to pull out when Luke moaned as he froze"I don't want you to move. I'm fine.""But I'm too heavy.""No. you're perfect." Luke replied as he kissed him"I love you Nathan.""I love you too Luke" He replied Soon Nathan groaned in pleasure as he knew what Luke was doing and he was a little surprised as he glanced at the clock 5:45 He thought that they were done for the night but Luke had other Ideas.Then Nathan eased Luke back as he pulled out of him"It's okay…I wanted to try something else." Nathan replied then rolled onto his back"C'mere sexy." Nathan said insanely seductively "What are you up to?" Luke asked

"C'mere and I'll show you." Luke moaned as he heard Nathan's voice dropped to a low and gravely whisper…'How the hell can I deny him when used THAT voice' Luke thought as he crawled over After Nathan had helped get Luke in position He felt Nathan's cock lined up with his hole Nathan put his hands on his hips and helped Luke stand as he felt Luke's hands on his cock and lining himself up with it and slowly and gently lowering himself back down impaling himself as they moaned at the initial penetration but those moans were pleasureLuke slowly moved downwards and he could feel Nathan's hands holding him steady as Nathan was content to allow Luke to set the pace…his hands merely helping him to keep him from losing his balance or moving down too fast.He sat down and felt Nathan penetrate him fully as Luke realized that in this position Nathan was touching his prostate without even moving"Feel good Babe?" Nathan asked already knowing the answer by the look of Unimaginable pleasure on Luke's faceHe brought his hands down and ran them over Nathan's medium hairy chest caressing the heated skin and paying close attention to Nathan's light nipples as he arched and moaned into the touch then Nathan felt Luke start to ride him as they were moaning This fast rhythm wouldn't last longLuke was insanely close as Nathan's cock was pounding into his prostate sending him spiraling into pleasure and just when Luke didn't think it could get any better Nathan lifted up his hips as Luke brought his down making Luke scream in pleasure Luke needed to feel Nathan against him to hold him as he came so he put his hands on Nathan's shoulders and tried to pull him up to him

Nathan realized what Luke wanted as he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and pulled himself up. He brought his lips to Luke's as they were in a fiery tongue kiss they frantically tried to reach their peaks…Nathan was there Two more thrusts as he arched into Luke his hips off of the bed he shot his load inside Luke.

Luke came simultaneously the combination of sensations too much for him as they collapsed physically exhausted from their lovemaking. Nathan slowly and carefully pulled out of Luke as he rolled them both to their sides facing one another and moaned at the loss of contact. They moved as close to each other as they could and their lips met in another kiss. This time gentle and loving... They continued to kiss as they held each other through the night

Luke opened his eyes and found Nathan looking back at him lips swollen and red. Eyes glassy from their exploits, A fine sheen of sweat coating his skin making him appear more beautiful in the moonlight and Luke knew that this was IT. This was how life was meant to be. Him and Nathan in each others arms forever He smiled at Nathan who smiled back at him before pulling Luke into his arms. They lay their together arms wrapped around each other legs tangled together and watched as the dawn began to break and the sunlight crept into the room bathing the lovers in a golden glow.

He stopped as I groaned then he had the time to re lube my cock and I groaned then he got in and straddled me making me look at him and he smiled as he took me inside him with no problem as I inhaled and moaned slowly

I looked into Luke's eyes as I said "Dude…you're being my first time with guys."

He smiled "At least you'll remember who was your first time." He replied

"Yeah Luke…Fuck me man…Ride my cock…ride me." I moaned out as I then pulled him into a passionate tongue kiss

Luke was SO riding me like a whore as he was enjoying himself and so was I

We were getting sweaty as he claimed my lips again in another tongue kiss as he moaned and so did I

We were basically ignoring everything around us as we didn't see the sky changing colors

Luke and I were totally enjoying one another then I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine we saw passion…becoming one with each other and a strong sense of a connection

"Inside you?" I asked as he nodded

I held onto him tightly as I had a fierce orgasm which made me moan out his name quite loudly and I moaned again "Luke I'm shooting…"

He moaned as well as he felt my hand grab his 9 inch hard cock and jack him off with fast strokes then came all over my pecs…he saw that all of his cum got trapped in my pec hair…

He giggled then we pulled each other into a tongue kiss as we both moaned and convulsed during the intense after glow and orgasms that rocked us both

"Luke tighten up your hole as tight as you can get it." I replied as I got out with him then I walked over to the trunk as I lifted him off of my cock then I started to eat out his hole as he moaned

I was swiping his fire red hole with my cooling tongue as he moaned and convulsed

I saw my creamy thick white cum pouring out as he tightened up

"Push as much as you want out Luke." I replied as he moaned and I saw more as I licked it up while fondling him…I then jacked him off as he kept pushing out as much of my load as he was comfortable with losing then he stopped as he said "I want the rest inside me."

I grinned then I said "I take it relationship?"

He nodded

He nodded then he saw my hard cock as he started to blow me as I softly sighed

He kept blowing me as I was so enjoying it…hell it was en-fucking-joyable being blown by Lucas and my eyes were closed as my mouth was hanging open and he heard me gasp with each bob.

I rubbed my right hand through his hair for a few minutes then I took his cock in my mouth as I was mirroring his moves…I felt him stroke me off I was groaning around his cock…and enjoying his scent and musk…then we kept going as I was taking nearly all of it into my mouth…but he was hairy…as was I…He definitely knew how to blow me as I pulled back and let him continue

Then he pulled out the lube and lubed up my hole and his cock very well…as I was on all fours.

"Come on Luke." I whispered as I felt him position his cock then slowly start to enter me…He thrusted softly and I groaned as I felt he was in…he was slowly thrusting in and out of me as I stroked myself twice…I was enjoying the pleasure as he kept going slow

"Luke…" I moaned out as he smiled and he was groaning and enjoying this unbelievable tightness around his cock as well as my heat from me…He started to move a little faster in his thrusting as I was so enjoying it he kept going with every thrust as I was moaning his name…it was feeling fucking good…

The intense pleasure of him hitting my prostate making me arch up into his arms and he held me as we tongue kissed each other…Luke groaned as he repositioned himself more and continued to thrust inside me while I'm on all fours…

I groaned at the pleasure and enjoyment as we both had an orgasm…Luke's big, thick and uncut cock pounding my ass as I was so enjoying it…then Luke had another orgasm as he moaned out "God your ass is tight…"

He then positioned me as I was standing up then he entered me as I felt him slide in and it was so good…

"Yeah Luke…" I moaned out as his eyes were closed and so enjoying the tight heat surrounding his cock…

Almost an hour later I was on my side as he thrusted inside me more and I felt his hand fondle me as I smiled

"Oh Luke…this feels fucking amazing." I moaned as he smiled

"This is what your third orgasm?" Luke asked unsure

"Lost count." I moaned as he grinned

"I hope I don't kill you or vice versa." I stated as he smiled

"Nahh…I'm a jock." Luke stated holding a truth in

I nodded as the sun already came up

I pulled Luke in for a hot tongue kiss then we passed out seconds later…on the bed with our clothes scattered to the kitchen table

Thirty minutes later the only sound heard in the house aside from our breathing and heart beats is the sound of the coffee maker grinding coffee beans then making the coffee

At lunch Luke and I awoke…slowly…he pulled out of me as we both moaned then we looked at each other

I pulled him into a soft tongue kiss then pulled back

We then stood up naked as we went downstairs

When they got into the Kitchen Luke and Nathan saw a guy sitting on the Island counter reading the paper and drinking coffee then leaning over to flip the eggs then went back to reading his paper


	6. Chapter 6

"By the time you two start packing your gear I'll have sets of keys made for you guys." Xander replied

Nathan stood there with his jaw slack in shock completely forgetting that he and Lucas were standing there naked

Xander put the paper down and Nathan got hard again

Xander smiled and Nathan groaned while leaning on Lucas

As for Xander…he looked like the "Wolf" from CMWYS but with an EXTREME case of Unresolved sexual tension, lust, horniness, and seduction

Xander took another sip of his coffee as Nathan blurted out

"Little Red Riding hood must have been a fucking idiot to let you go."

Xander heard that as he smirked, nearly choked on the coffee, swallowed it then laughed at that

"How the hell do you do to afford all them rides out there?" Nathan asked as Xander grinned a wolf smile that was all lust and passion and unresolved sexual tension

Nathan and Luke's cock bobbed at that smile of mine

"Later on tonight…I'll show both of you." I replied as Lucas nodded

"By the way…Karen called…It was Brooke not your mom on the phone…" I replied

"Oh no." Lucas sighed then Nathan caught the keys and then saw it

"Crimson Expedition." Xander replied as Nathan nodded

"You guys Might want to grab a shower and get dressed."

They looked down at each other then back up

"Tell me you don't go to Tree Hill High." Lucas stated

"Not yet why?" I asked as they went to go shower then came down, had lunch and then they went to Lucas's place to see his gear packed and in bags

Nathan then got out and brought the bags to the SUV as he got them in

Lucas had his eyes closed while trying not to shed tears…

Nathan then went over to his place as he packed up his gear…it already came furnished so he's taking his clothes, shower gear, laptop, Cell, charger, Vid game system, games, DVD's CD's Movies, unopened adult toys, then when he finished he walked out and went down to the Expedition

He opened the back door and put his bags in then he closed it to see Peyton parking next to him

"Have you seen Lucas?" Peyton asked

"No…and if you're wondering I'm moving in with Xander…I figure I can save up some cash just paying the bills and not shelling out three hundred for rent." Nathan replied

Peyton nodded

"When you see him…tell him Brooke knows and its okay." Peyton replied

Nathan frowned

"(closes eyes, rose up her right hand and shook it) Don't even ask me…she was totally cryptic about it…I couldn't even figure it out." Peyton stated

Nathan nodded as he mentally thought

'Brooke being okay with Luke being Gay…she'll take that back when she finds out Luke's dating me…' Nathan's mind muttered mentally

"Anything else?" Nathan asked

"Uhh…no…so what made you decide to move in with Xander?" Peyton asked

"He convinced me of the cash I could be saving…I pay three hundred in rent then more on my bills…if I just move in with him I can save three hundred every month…"

"Why that high?"

"Use of the laundry room, Snow plow, security deposit, ADT alarm system…Gas bill, lights, water, and something else." Nathan stated

"Okay the snow plow, laundry room, security deposit and ADT alarm system I can understand but…" Peyton started

"The moron seems to think that Teenagers don't make good tenants." Nathan replied as Peyton now had understanding

"Ah." She replied

Later on

Xander was at the Key place making copies to his house and his rides…Luke had his bike but there would definitely be times when Luke wanted to drive something else…

When he finished he had it separated into two piles…Nathan's was in a Blue…Lucas's were red.

When I got back to my place

I was listening to _Fourth of July_ on my iPOD

They walked in four minutes later with their bags as I said "Lucas if you want I can have my lawyers file papers for you to be emancipated."

Lucas looked at me as I looked at him


	7. Chapter 7

The next day…we took my Dark blue H2

When we got to Tree Hill High

We got out and I walked to the back of my ride as I opened the back door then I pressed the buttons in the right order and slid the drawer out

Nathan's eyes went wide as he saw the guns there

I grabbed two with holsters as I slid them in then I put them both in my back then moved the second one to inside my pants I then slid it closed knowing I'd be glad having the guns on me.

I closed the back then we went in

Dan found out then saw that Nathan had to be cause he wasn't at his place and it was cleared out of his gear

We were in class as the door opened

"Xander…" Stated Dan

"What do you want Daniel?" I asked while not looking at him

"We need to talk."

"Is it concerning your sons?" I asked

"Yes."

"Are you about to blurt it out if I don't come to you?"

"Yes."

I sighed as I got up and walked over to him

He leaned down softly

"You know them better than I do…I need to know about Nathan and Lucas…"

I held my hand out and made a Money sign

He pulled out his wallet

"I'll tell you when to stop." I replied

Nathan and Lucas were watching Dan shell out cash

When his wallet was empty of cash

I pocketed it as I said "None of your mother fucking business…and if you even try it…My thousand dollar an hour lawyers will slap you with a defamation, Character assault, slander and attempted Bribery motions…that will make your head spin faster than a DC-10 and a 747 getting ready to take off from the runway."

Dan growled out as he said

"How can you be friends with two…" before he could say it His face changed to worry as I had pulled it out and held it

"Now Daniel…I know you got home training…If only your mother was alive she'd slap the TASTE out of your mouth." I replied

Dan frowned as I said "I know you're armed…I don't take chances with hostiles like you…Leave."

"Why are you protecting two…"

He felt the gun pressed against his cock and balls as I said "Because I'm one as well…and I can choose my battles very carefully…now the school is well aware that I am licensed…now…you do anything to my friends…You will know pain, you will know torture, you will experience my cold dark rage, you will know more pain, you will experience agony and you will be begging me to kill you after I have broken you…Are we clear?"

Dan smirked

"You're bluffing." He replied

"Am I?" I asked calmly, cool and on the top of my game

"You're a defenseless Fag and you know it." Dan replied as I smirked then I grabbed his hand as I slammed it on the desk and put my gun on the desk then I grabbed the silencer and then I put it on then I pointed the gun at the first finger

"This little piggy pissed me off." Then they saw me fire one bullet at his finger as he screamed in extreme pain and agony while seeing his severed finger…I mean he really screamed in pain as I saw his rage and the other students saw I was a spastic lunatic as I severed the mayor's finger

Then I grabbed the next one "This little Piggy offended me." And did it again as he groaned in pain and they winced

Then I grabbed the third one "And this little Piggy WILL learn his place" I replied then did it again

"The Human body has two hundred and fifteen bones…I severed three…you come after my friends or do something to them that I don't like…You'll see how much attention I paid in Science, Biology, and Dissection." I replied

Dan was growling and seething with near uncontrollable Rage…

"Come on moronic asshole."

Dan left then I turned around and sat down

Nathan leaned over

"Now he'll definitely come after me, you or Luke." He whispered

"His Funeral." I replied


	8. Chapter 8

A week later

I was in the hospital visiting Luke

"What happened?" I asked him as he was blinking too fast

I rose my hands up

"Breathe in through your nose and out…" I replied as he nodded and did

"Try again."

I saw him blink out the word "Dan" and INSTANTLY My blood was boiling

When he finished I grabbed the Doc and made sure I had his attention

"You heal my friend…and doc…MONEY IS NO OBJECT!!" I stated as he nodded then I left

I walked around in a daze as I was listening to what Luke told me…I then decided to make Dan pay…

Dan was in City Hall in his office enjoying himself…it was late and he went home

Dan got to his truck to feel a gun at the back of his head

"Get in and unlock the back door." I replied

He did as we got in then I held it

"Sixth street Bridge." I replied

When we got there "Get out." I replied

I followed him

"This is Kidnapping!!" Dan replied

"No…you haven't seen Kidnapping." I replied in a dark voice

We saw a Gulfstream Jet land as I helped it land telekinetically then I turned it around as I shoved Dan to the door

We got in then I handcuffed him to the seat and his hands to the armrest

When the plane was sealed

"Paris go." I replied as I floated us up then when we were clear I let go and we got the speed

Hours later before we were about to land I put on a silk hood over his head so he couldn't see anything.

We walked in the train station quietly as we went down the steps

We continued on as I took a left at a certain section and continued on to a elevator

I entered a nine digit access code as it opened and we went in

The doors closed

"Level one." I replied

We descended down as I knew it would take a few minutes

When we got there we walked out of the elevator as Dan started to struggle

"Keep it up and I'll blow your brains out." I replied as he stopped resisting.

When we got to an open area there was a conference table underneath a "Perch" like area

A few feet away was Com. I led Dan down a corridor then when we got to containment I opened the door and I took off the hood

I sat him down and strapped him in

Dan was yelling, screaming ranting and raving then I just gagged him.

Then the twins with the yellow briefcase walked in as I looked at him

"Make it hurt…He brutally raped my friend…then tell Quinn that I want evidence fabricated indicating him as being part of Red Cell, Crystal Sky, Second wave…and the rest of them…I'm going to destroy him"

They nodded silently as I walked out

A month later Dan was completely broken

Next came the fear, pain and regret

Dan's screams could be heard and at that point I was completely uncaring

It was two months that Dan has gone missing and two months as I did as well…

Nathan was in class when the door opened and they saw me walk in wearing all black, trench coat, and heavily armed

I leaned down to Nathan's ear as I softly whispered "Dan's taken care of…now I'm going to go see Luke. But I will completely destroy him so there is nothing left but a tattered broken man"

I pulled back and turned around

I walked out then stopped as Nathan said "What happened?"

"You don't need those images and meticulous description of what I did to Dan step by step and Play by play running through your mind or what he did to Lucas as well." I replied as I walked out


	9. Chapter 9

When I got to Luke's room he woke up to see me as he smiled

"Hey." He replied as I sat down next to him

"How you holding up?" I asked

He smiled and nodded "Pretty good…what happened to you?" Luke asked

"You don't need to know." I replied as he nodded

The Doc walked in

"Sitrep." I replied

"His injuries are healing up nicely…no bleeding…he can come home in three more days."

I nodded as he walked out

"Did your mom come by?" I asked

He shook his head no "Just her lawyer handing me papers."

I nodded "I take it it's the unopened stack?"

Luke nodded

"He keeps coming back needing me to put them in my hand."

I nodded then the door opened

"Mr. Scott I need you to touch them." The Lawyer replied

I stood up then I grabbed the stack then I lit them on fire then I walked to the bathroom and left them in the sink

"Leave." I replied

The lawyer left as I went in the bathroom and saw the fire had died down then I turned on the water and then off

I walked back out as he said "Haley knows…she's not speaking to Nathan or me."

"Knows that you and he are gay or the first one and that you're dating." I replied

"The first one." He replied as I nodded

"And Nate's uncle Cooper?" I asked

"Cooper's my uncle as well…" Lucas replied

I rose my hands up "I didn't realize that till now."

Lucas nodded

"Rumors around school?" He countered

"Not that I'm aware of." I replied

Mouth walked in as I smiled

"Hey." I replied

"Where were you? Our English teacher was pretty pissed at your answer." Mouth replied

"Teaching Dan Scott a Lesson he'll _NEVER_ forget." I replied

"For two months?"

I nodded

"He's hardheaded…wanted to be sure it sunk in."

Mouth then had that Uneasy look

"I don't want to know what you did do I?" Mouth asked

"Let me answer your question with one as well… Do you want to have the type of nightmares that leave you unable to sleep at night for at least four good months after hearing the play by play?" I asked

Mouth took 1.3 seconds to say "No."

"By the way…any rumors about my partner in crime?" I asked

Mouth exhaled "Other than Haley getting pissed whenever Luke's name and Nathan's name is mentioned…no." He replied as it hit me

"Why the hell is Haley pissed? She's not dating Lucas." I stated

"I don't know." Mouth replied as I sighed


	10. Chapter 10

Months later…

Lucas and Nathan's relationship has grown stronger and they were going to go to Prom…

Xander had a relationship with one of the students

Now after the Ravens won

It was before Prom…and we were taking our final pics for yearbook

Skills got a full ride to College…

Brooke's afraid of not being good enough…

Haley's afraid of clowns…

Rachel's a Drug user…

Gloria's afraid of her mom over diamond earrings

Luke wrote a first draft on his novel and it shocked even me and Gloria.

Chase wanted to be a pilot…

Brooke wanted her fashion line to be very successful…

I was walking around the school and I realized I was in the gym as I was sitting down on the rafters

Nathan and Peyton noticed me as they whistled and I jerked and shook my head as I looked and realized

"Damn I zoned out."

"You're not doing the assignment?" Nathan asked

I smirked "You mean 1: Share something personal with your partner, 2: lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or famous character. 3: Admit something that worries you, or something you're afraid of. 4: What do you want to be in ten years and the last Tell your partner a secret?" I asked

"Yeah." Peyton nodded

"No one needs to know what I did to Dan Scott…He's in jail and he's going to die in jail…The celebrity bit… (Insanely good impression of Paul Walker) Peyton what do you want me to say? (Their eyes and jaws drop in shock) I…I mean yeah I'm good financially… got a double Doctrine from… (Snaps fingers) MIT and I'm only what: Nineteen? (Smirks) My passion is street racing…I mean when Dom took me under his wing…I realized I was born to do this…but what I can't handle…is drifting but I'm learning…I mean I told all this to Junk and he's still passed out. But as for were I want to be in Ten years? In a stable relationship…still keeping tabs on my friends…but you know…I'll most likely be in Miami or Tokyo with the street racing scene…or still doing the American street racing circuit…there's even one in Michigan, Georgia and San Antonio that I never even realized or knew."

"Holy fucking shit!!" they replied as I smiled "(In my normal voice) I'm not that good at doing impressions."

"BullSHIT!!! We heard you and we couldn't even tell the difference." Peyton and Nathan replied as I grinned

It was after the party as Nathan and Lucas walked in

Lucas slammed the door as Nathan opened it two seconds later

"Lucas I deserve that but I'm sorry!!" Nathan pleaded

Nathan saw Lucas spin around and the rage, fire and hurt in his eyes spoke volumes

"When did you sleep with her Nathan?" Lucas replied as his hands were shaking and he didn't even realize

Nathan sighed "When I was dating Peyton: Two years ago."

Lucas's jaw dropped

"I was dating her and…I should realize that I'm not dating her anymore and but it was way before I realized I'm gay." Lucas stated

Nathan looked at me as I said "I'm SO not in this mess Nathan… that tape is SO divorce material if she were so inclined…you better pray that Haley doesn't divorce you…" then I grabbed my jacket as I walked out

They heard a bike revving up and leaving as Nathan leaned his head back

He then felt Lucas touching him to lower his head to meet his eyes

"You're SO sleeping on the couch or on the floor like any dog." Lucas stated


	11. Chapter 11

Haley got to the door as the doorbell rang

She saw it was me with two gallon sized cartons of ice cream

She was in tears as she smiled and let me in

I closed the door and I helped her into a chair

I then grabbed two spoons

"I got a combo of Cake batter, cookie dough ice cream with junk food city mixed into it and the other one with just triple rum and scotch flavoring to Cookie dough ice cream and French vanilla with cheese cake pieces and a little cheesecake ice cream too." I replied

"So which one's which?" She asked

"Uhh…I had it labeled…the one with the cheesecake is blank." I replied

She took out the cake batter ice cream and I moved the other onto the side table and sat down in front of her joining in

She looked up "I'll handle Nathan when I get back there…I came to see how you're doing but Rachel will be leaving soon." I replied

"How so?"

"Well her parents sold me the cabin you guys were at and she's being expelled for what I don't know yet but even if I could I couldn't talk The yutz principal out of it." I replied

"How many schools has she been to?" she asked

"Including Tree hill? (I held up my hand)"

Her jaw went slack

"Wow."

"I mean Lucas is totally hurt…and I knew how Peyton was feeling when she thought it was of when they were dating…then relief when she saw it was Brooke and then shocked" I replied

That's when I realized I slipped up

"I realize that he and Peyton are dating and he used to date Brooke but…" Haley stated

"I can't answer that question Haley." I stated cutting her off

"What do you know?" She asked

I turned my wrist over as she saw the scar on my arm "I made a blood promise. I can't talk about it" I replied

"But you do know something's going on between Lucas and Peyton." She asked as I nodded

"Is Lucas using Peyton as a smoke screen while secretly dating and sleeping with my husband?" Haley asked as I dipped into the Ice cream

I realized my list of opportunities as I said "Hales…Lucas blood oath'd me…I'm not going to talk about it in any way or give off little signs that say I know something when I'm not talking about it." Then I lifted my spoon

I could tell that Haley knew something was up just as my cell rang

I pulled it out to see Lucas calling

I flipped it open

"Yeah…listen go to the kitchen…there's a notebook I keep by the phone…that's the one…look up AC 1-2-0-7…" I replied while getting up and grabbing my helmet

I looked at Haley

"My lawyer kept a notebook of all my passwords at her place so she's at mine looking for a password to a certain file she needs." She nodded

Lucas found the section

_AC 12-7: Primary wife knows about affair Layman's version_

_Haley knows that Nathan is sleeping with someone else: High probability she knows it's with his brother_

"Xan…I need you… NOW." Lucas replied as he hung up in shock

"NATHAN!!!" Lucas yelled seconds later Nathan ran in as he saw Lucas pointing at the book

"What am I looking for?" Nathan asked

"12-7." Lucas whispered softly

Nathan found it and saw as he groaned

"Xander didn't tell her…I blood oathed him…she must have guessed." Lucas replied

"Yeah but…" Nathan started

They see me walk in as I took off my helmet

"How bad?" Lucas asked

"Bad." I replied

"She knows?"

"No highly alerted…You two need to move in separate rooms." I replied

Nathan realized catching on

"Haley's going to insist on moving in and if I stop her she'll ask why…" Nathan caught on

"She'll ask if he's sleeping with anyone else…" Lucas also catching on

"Peyton doesn't know about you being gay does she?" I asked

"I really can't bring myself to tell her." He replied

Then they realized "That's what Peyton meant by "Brooke knows and it's okay" Lucas realized

Lucas made a call

"Peyton…yeah…uh huh…uh huh…oh man." Lucas replied in a sigh

I went upstairs to their room and I knew Luke's clothes as his was on one side and I took them and moved them to my room and then I couldn't tell whose boxers were whose

I heard "We split it in half so Lucas's boxers is above mine."

I nodded as I grabbed them and I looked at Nathan

"You realize that Haley can divorce you whenever she wants." I replied as he nodded

"Yeah…"


	12. Chapter 12

The next day….Nathan was walking to his new ride…Xander took pity on him and bought him an Avalanche in Navy blue…

"Well…look who got a sweet ride than that piece of shit."

Nathan froze…

'It couldn't be' Nathan thought as he turned around and saw Chris Keller standing there

"What do you want Chris?" Nathan sighed

"Well…I got good news…Remember a few months ago when Haley told you she was pregnant…" Chris asked as Nathan nodded

"Well…I got her so pissed off that she just…(Chris pulls out a tape recorder and presses play and then They can hear Haley's voice clear as day saying "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN NATHAN WHEN IT COMES TO THE BEDROOM THEN SHOW ME NOW!" Chris stopped it with a smirk)"

"You mean to tell me your small cock actually got My wife pregnant?" Nathan asked mentally he winced as he used the "My wife" card

Chris smirked as he undid his belt, then his jeans and then slid them down and his boxers half way down and Nathan saw Chris's cock

He was hairy, nearly a solid foot and really thick

It was taking every single ounce of Nathan's willpower NOT to knock Chris down and ride him till Chris couldn't cum anymore

"Hey Nathan…take a picture it'll last longer." Chris replied at that

Nathan did just that…he used my digital Camera

'Luke's NOT going to believe this.'

Chris then fixed himself as he said "So…where's my future wife at?"

"She's at my friend's place…"

"Cool…mind taking me over there."

Nathan really didn't want to do that…he didn't know if he could restrain himself from riding Chris

"Let's go before I change my mind." Nathan replied already regretting the sentence

Nathan SO pushed that truck to it's redline and when they got there Nathan stopped hard and grinned as he saw Chris's head fly into the dashboard and slam back into the seat

"GOD!!" Chris moaned out as Nathan got out and went inside

He saw Lucas and then dragged him by his shirt into my office as he closed the door

"What!?" Lucas asked as he then saw Nathan shove the Digital camera into his hands

Luke looked at it and saw what Nathan saw

"Who is that!?" he asked shocked

"Keller…(See's Lucas's dismayed and the "You better not be talking about Chris "The Jackass" Keller" look on his face) Yeah…I saw him do that and teasing me with it practically the entire way here…Also it's a chance that Chris knocked Haley up." Nathan started

"And a chance that you did as well." Lucas finishing as Nathan nodded

"Yeah…also if he finds out he's going to gloat like hell." Nathan sighed

"I see the dilemma we're facing." Lucas replied then they heard the Printer going off as Lucas walks to it and sees it printing out

"It's not that big of a Dilemma…I know how big a jackass he is" on a sheet of paper then

"Xan" underneath it

Lucas frowned

"What?" Nathan asked

"Xander printed out a message." Lucas replied

"What's on it?"

"He knows how big a jackass Chris Keller is." Lucas replied

"How would he know we're talking about Chris?" Nathan asked seconds later the MFC went off again as it was printing out another sheet

Then when both sheets came out Lucas picked them both up and then looked at the bookcase as he then walked to it and then he side stepped twice and then he turned to look at the opposite wall and then he walked to it and felt for it

He rubbed a certain spot as he pulled part of the wall to show a laser sight beam and he looked at it and then found the hidden camera with Mike

"Do I want to know where you're watching this from?" Lucas asked as Nathan walked over then heard the Printer start

Nathan saw it print out

oitaP eth yb pu teef ym hitw edistuO

Nathan translated it to "Outside with my feet up by the Patio"

"He's outside with his feet up by the patio table." Nathan replied

"Any Ideas?" Nathan asked as he cleared the tray then pulled it out more

Five minutes later it printed out one sheet

Nathan saw it

"Come on." Luke replied as Lucas followed

They got outside and came over while pulling the chairs out and then they sat down

"This is what you're going to do…Peyton's taking Haley out for some Girl bonding time which means shopping…exactly Shoe shopping…which gives us time to put our plan into action." I replied as they nodded


	13. Chapter 13

Then my cordless phone goes off as I turn the base around to see Peyton's cell

I hit the speaker

"Go for Xander."

"Where's Nathan?!" Peyton asked panicking

"Calm down, breathe and tell me what's going on?"

"Haley's going into labor prematurely! It's only been seven months!"

"We're coming." I replied as I hung up

When we got to the hospital I went with the Doc

"Okay Doc…tell me the problem…" I replied

"Okay…she's delivering the baby…but we're running into complications…Because we caught the ruptured Placenta in time we were able to stop Haley's internal bleeding…but the baby is now the critical patient…because we caught the internal bleeding we didn't realize that the baby was also losing blood just as fast…He's going to need a transfusion from his father…and there's a problem on that." The doc replied as I nodded

"Yeah…Nathan and Chris"

The doc nodded

"Right…We need to do an emergency blood test to find out who's the father of the baby fast"

I nodded as I walked back to Nathan

"What's going on?" Nathan asked

"Haley's baby is seven moths…it's usually nine months but…something happened to Haley in where her placenta ruptured making this high risk delivery…They were able to catch her blood loss in time…but not the baby's…He's dying…and they need to do a DNA test on the fly to find out who is the father." I replied

Nathan nodded

Then he leaned closer as he whispered into my ear and when he finished he walked over to the doctor

'Haley and I always had Anal sex or blow jobs…My cock never touched her pussy after her first time…I KNOW I'm not the father'

I smiled at that then Chris came in and I explained it to him as he ran over to the doc

Haley's parents came in as I explained it and explained how Haley cheated on Nathan with Chris Keller, then we were all in the waiting room

Nathan and Chris came back out as they walked over to me

"We both trust you to tell us the results." Chris replied as I nodded

The doc came out a few minutes later with a slip of paper as I walked over and read it

Nathan Scott Type: AB

Chris Keller: O

Haley James-Scott: O

Baby's blood type: O

CK: is the father…both parents have Type O and the baby has type O

I looked up at them

"So?" Chris asked

"They're flooding the kid up to the eyeballs with type O blood…Nathan…start filing the divorce papers…" I replied

"Chris is the father?" Nathan asked as I handed it to him and they both read it

"They may need your blood as well Chris." I replied

He nodded as he left

"Hey Chris." Nathan replied as he saw Chris looking back

"I hope you know how to swim…she drools in her sleep…each time it's like "She's drooling, she's drooling, She's drooling down the river, say what? Down the river." Nathan replied then he got up and walked out

Lucas followed Nathan as I left too

I didn't need to see the shock on her parents faces…

It was two months later…Nathan and Haley went to divorce court…The Judge looked at the blood test result

"She cheated on me while she was on tour with the baby's father…I'm requesting that our marriage be severed forthwith…"

Haley looked at Nathan

"You slept with Xander!"

"That was before we started dating." Nathan replied

"What about the paternal father?" The Judge asked

"She works with him on tour." Nathan replied

Then they were hearing

Crrruuunnnnch! As they all looked at me while I was eating my wedge

When I finished my bite

"What?" I asked

"The hell are you eating?" Nathan asked

"My usual wedge with Fritos." I replied

"Could you maybe hold off eating till after this case is over?" She asked

"I could." I replied then I swallowed it hole then downed half of my liter bottle of coke

I swallowed and sighed

"No gag reflex." I replied

Few minutes after we were outside

I thought I had to release the mother of all proud college frat belches…but I didn't.

We went back home as I found Lucas and Nathan doing some pretty heavy tongue kissing as I smirked

"Horny cocks." I replied


	14. Chapter 14

Make up sex

Ever wonder how long it takes to change your life?

The measure of time is enough to be life altering…

Is it four years like high school?

One year?

An eight week rock tour?

Can your life change in a month? Week? Or a single day?

We're always in a hurry…to grow up…to go places to get ahead…But when you're young…One hour…can change anything (Bell rings)

He sat down as he heard

"How we doing this morning seniors? Anyone wake up with their clothes on from the night before still drunk but strangely hung over?" the teacher asked

I smirked mentally as I thought 'I wish!'

"Let me ask you guys a question…does today's class really matter? Or is it a fifteen minute requirement designed to bring your grades up for a College or a job…?"

"Um…if we say "Yes" can we get the grade and go on with the rest of our lives?" Brooke asked as the teacher smiled

"Mouth…using one word…describe how your friends see you." The teacher asked

Mouth thought about it briefly then said "um…Awesome?"

"Really? okay (while walking to the board) Let's say that there are five universal terms that describe everyone in high school…(While writing) okay let's say Uhh Jock…prom queen…geek…loner and…"

"Slut?" Brooke asked while smiling

"Okay Class…Nathan five choices (We didn't need the rest of the four)"

"Jock." We replied

"Lucas?"

"Jock." We replied

Then when we got to Rachel

"Would a video tape that was shown online count as mega friendly or universally friendly?" I asked

Rachel looked at me

"HEY!!" she stated

I looked at her

"Charlotte…the strip club…four days after the classics… (Everyone sees the realization look on her face) then again at the hotel…And you paid me two hundred to be the camera man and someone else four hundred to post it online…and in that night…you took the virginities of four guys in high school then three college nerds who didn't look like nerds and you swore up and down they were jocks…and slept with thir…"

"Okay!! I get the picture." Rachel replied trying to make this moment go away

"Okay Uhh Is it Xander or Alex?" The teacher asked

"Doesn't matter." I replied as he nodded

"Okay…class… Peyton."

"Prom queen."

"Oh come on!! I am so a loner!!" Peyton defended

I turned my head

"Yeah…A loner prom queen dating a Jock…No offense meant…but I'm more of a loner than a Goth person could truly be…so you're a prom queen." I replied

"Like it or not you are how your classmates see you as…But here's the good news…that's gonna change soon…because pretty soon you are going to be going out into that big wide world and you can erase all those labels…now some of you…shedding those labels'll be a good thing…and for some of you…not such a great thing…but what matters is that you know who you really are and you know how you want the world to see you…now what you've been together for four years?"

"Lucas…what's Alex really like?" The teacher asked as Lucas frowned

"He's a horny bastard in the sack and taught me a lot of new positions and how to used Whipped cream and syrup the right way." Luke replied

"Okay everyone on this side of the room I want you to write your name on a piece of paper and put it in Nathan's Hat…"

When it came to me…I took a name as I softly smirked then handed it to the next person

"Shelley who you got?"

She read it and sighed

"Mouth."

"Karma is a funny thing isn't it? Haley?"

"Skills." Haley replied

"Rachel?"

"Bevin." Rachel replied

"Xander."

"Chase." I replied

"Nathan?"

"Lucas." He replied as I lowered my head while SO TRYING NOT to laugh at the odds of Nathan picking Lucas's name

"Xander…you okay?"

"Yeah…must be that cookies and ice cream with Kit kat bars and snickers pieces that I scarfed down whole" I replied then I picked my head back up

I got my gear then I walked out with Chase as I sighed

He caught up to me at my locker

Lucas and Nathan

They were walking together as their first stop was the Tutor center

"Why are we here Nathan?" Lucas asked he then felt Nathan's fingers inside his pants and finger fucking him

He looked at him with a shit eating grin

"Horny fucker!"

Lucas then pulled Nathan into an intense passionate tongue kiss while he moaned into his mouth

Lucas's hands found their way to Nathan's pants and he fondled him hearing Nathan's moan of encouragement they continued

Nathan pulled back as he then saw Lucas crouch down and pull out his cock through his fly.

Nathan exhaled as he felt Lucas blow him…he couldn't believe how incredible Lucas got…then Nathan realized that Lucas was horny as hell…

The bell rang as Nathan pulled his shirt up and then he tossed it onto one of the file cabinets,

Nathan groaned as he undid his pants and Lucas shoved them down

Lucas pulled back as he turned Nathan around and crouched down

He saw that hot sweet hole he wanted

He started to eat Nathan out when he tasted lube on his ass…he frowned while trying to place the scent of the lube…he realized it was edible…then he realized what it was!

'No…he…didn't fill his ass with Pina Colada edible lube'

Hell Lucas couldn't resist and he REALLY started to work on Nathan's ass

Nathan's eyebrows shot up as his eyelids closed while he let out a groan and laid on the filing cabinet

"Ohh fuck yeah! Eat that hole! God I missed that tongue eating me!" Nathan moaned out as Lucas was stroking his own cock

Nathan was groaning and convulsing as Lucas continued to eat him out…Nathan got that feeling that Lucas was trying to eat his ass and trying to see if he could get Nathan to cum that way…

Nathan just kept getting more hornier and harder each time Lucas's talented tongue touched his hole and the slurp and smacking sounds were turning him on more than a woman ever could or will again

"Lucas! Please!" Nathan moaned out

Lucas looked at Nathan as he saw the lust in his eyes

"I've been a bad boy…and I deserve a good fucking." Nathan replied

Lucas never heard Nathan dirty talk before and yet…he found himself slamming his cock inside Nathan who groaned out his moan of pleasure

The risk of what they were doing was easily becoming ignored as he leaned onto Nathan's shoulder and was giving him love bites…

Nathan was definitely in a horny mood as he moaned out

"You like that ass?"

"Yeah Nate…you know I do." Lucas moaned out

"Show me how much you like my ass, Fuck me good…we've got all day to do this." Nathan moaned out

"Ohh I'll show you." Lucas replied then he started to really fuck Nathan's brains out

Lucas then gave Nathan his boxers as he smelled his scent and musk as it got him groaning in pleasure.

Lucas kept slamming into Nathan as the file cabinet was starting to make noise as if to say "Someone's getting fucked in here"

Nathan was moaning out as he was enjoying Lucas inside him

"Oh yeah! Fuck my ass! I need that cock!" Nathan moaned out as Lucas continued

Nathan then felt Lucas pull him up as they continued like that for a few minutes and then he pushed him back down

Nathan continued to moan as he was getting the fucking he wanted…Nathan's moans were pushing Lucas on more and more…Time was slipping by and then Nathan moaned as somehow it was an hour later and Lucas pulled Nathan up while he jacked off his brother

He watched Nathan's loads shoot and see them land on the cabinet

He continued to hold Nathan while he had his orgasm and afterglow then he moved them to the table,

Lucas got onto his back as Nathan rode him.

He was getting used to it and he quickly found out he LOVED it

He could feel Lucas's cock punching his prostate without any trouble

"Oh yeah! Fuck my ass!" Nathan moaned out and ten minutes later he was in doggy style as Lucas really pounded Nathan's ass

Nathan couldn't believe it..he spent an hour getting fucked and another for round two…as Nathan was on his back this time.

Lucas fucked him so good that the cum was flying from Nathan's cock while Lucas groaned and filled up his brother with his loads

Lucas leaned down and passionately tongue kissed Nathan who was moaning in delight

"Marry me!" Nathan moaned out as Lucas grinned

"Damn! You just got divorced from her!"

"Don't care." Nathan moaned out while riding his orgasms

When they recovered, they helped each other up and they got dressed

Lucas saw a hand on his boxers as he looked to see Turner there

'Oh FUCK!' Lucas's mind thought then he grinned

"Hi!" he replied while grinning like a baboon knowing he was NEVER going to hear the end of it from Xander

He constantly warned them NOT to get caught having public sex… and what happens? Turner catches them

They were walking when Nathan and Lucas slipped away heading to the gym

They got there and then Lucas pulled Nathan up against the wall as they were passionately tongue kissing…

"What's gotten into you?" Nathan gasped out

"You…I've never seen you this horny before…and I've never been this horny before and I still am." Lucas moaned out

Nathan groaned as he felt his cock wrapped in Lucas's hand

There was nothing like it…and he felt Lucas jack him off while they were standing there

"I figure this time…we should just be fully dressed incase Turner or Whitey catch us." Lucas whispered as Nathan nodded and then found himself thrusting into Lucas's touch

Lucas then crouched down and took Nathan to his pubes as he hissed at that.

He looked to see Lucas working his cock as if it's the last thing he would ever suck on.

Nathan was groaning softly…he could feel himself getting ready to shoot again…

Nathan most likely realized that Lucas is like a newborn baby and his cock the momma's nipple

Nathan was trying not to moan while Lucas was sucking him off…Nathan knew he was close and then he felt Lucas fondling his balls and then felt two fingers enter his cum filled hole as he was whimpering and Lucas knew he got him

Nathan bit down on his lip so fucking hard till he could taste blood as he was shooting his load

Lucas stood up as they kissed and Nathan fixed his pants

"Oh god" Nathan moaned out as Lucas smiled

"What did you bet Xander?" Nathan asked

"How many times I could get you to shoot for today." Lucas replied

Fast forward to the roof

Nathan found himself again on his belly as Lucas is rubbing his hole

Lucas then entered Nathan again as they softly moaned

To Nathan: Lucas was like a drug he constantly had to have…

Nathan groaned as Lucas's cock slid back in with little trouble.

Lucas was leaning onto Nathan's back nibbling on his ear and felt one hand rub his nipple ring as he convulsed at that moaning out in pleasure

Lucas pulled Nathan up so he could play with his nipples, Nathan looked back at Lucas as he still saw the need in Nathan's eyes

Lucas pulled Nathan up as they briefly kissed and continued, then Nathan fell back as Lucas continued to plow Nathan's hole

Time was so flying for these two lovers…they didn't care…

Then Nathan moved his leg as Lucas got it then he slowly turned him over onto his back and he continued plowing away on Nathan's hole

Nathan was gasping as he didn't care if he got suspended…it was close to finals which means Turner couldn't suspend anyone or deny them to go to graduation

Nathan was jacking off as he looked into his brother and lover's eyes

"When you get it…go by Roe…that way when we get married…" Nathan moaned out as Lucas got the gist of it

They kept going and going till they fucked on the roof twice and were out of breath…for now


End file.
